


Landed

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Geographical Isolation, Grief/Mourning, Isolation, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Through a slip of the tongue, Eleanor has known Miranda since she landed on the island.





	Landed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/pseuds/ElDiablito_SF) in the [IWillBeYourHarbourII](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/IWillBeYourHarbourII) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> What if Eleanor had known Miranda all along while she and James lived in Nassau? I'm open to either a platonic or a romantic interpretation. I just love them both and wish we'd had more interactions between them.

When James lands with Miranda, he is not yet Flint, not in the way he will be. He is searching, scrambling, and so when he speaks to Eleanor, he lets a little bit out that he was planning to keep in. He has always been one who was a little bit less secretive than would be wise, wearing his heartbreak on his sleeve.

“She is...quite important to me,” he finally says. “You and she… Will you take care of her as well? Keep her secret safe?” 

Eleanor smiles slightly, a smile he already knows. It will be all the guarantee that he receives.

*~*~*

Eleanor shows Miranda where to find things on the island. Miranda wears a large cloak, and claims a chill.

Back in the house reserved for her, Eleanor sees her eyes glisten with pain, and takes in the painting of Thomas on the wall.

“My dear,” Eleanor says. “My dear.”

*~*~*

The ache for companionship only grows for Miranda, and each time Eleanor visits, furtive and coy, the need grows.

James is becoming something else, something new, and this takes time, and Miranda is alone. But Eleanor comes to her, and she knows of her own beauty and her own wants.

*~*~*

Eleanor stands against the wall, Miranda kneeling. Miranda’s moans are muffled, and she aches, she aches, but soon. Soon.

Later that night, they lay together in the bed, sated, and Eleanor knows why she agreed to this, why she has always visited here. How she will again, for as long as she may. She knows the ways that Miranda helps her become more of herself.

In the dark, Miranda cries softly, silently, and Eleanor knows to hold her now and allow for it to pass. And when it does, Miranda is voracious again, with a hunger built on isolation and pain. 

Eleanor cannot know all of it, but she does know some, and perhaps it is enough.


End file.
